Promise Keeper
by Yami Ryo
Summary: When Harry was in the third grade he participated in the class penpal program. His penpal an American girl who knows all his thoughts and feelings after becoming his personally diary. She's pissed and she's coming to help her friend. M 4 reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning: This will be slash (AKA: guy on guy)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I Sirius would not have been killed by drapery (I wouldn't have killed him at all). I also do not own anything that you happen to recognize. In fact the only things I own are Ada Marcoli and the basic plot. How sad life is._

_**Repeat: I have warned you so don't get pissy with me if you're too stupid to find something else to read.**_

_RY: As for everyone else, enjoy._

Promise Keeper

Chapter One

'Dear Ada Marcoli,

Hello. My name is Harry Potter, I'm in third grade, and I'm from Britain. Our teacher told us that we should have a pen pal and she told me to write this to you. I really hope we can be friends! I don't have any of my own. My cousin bullies them all to keep away from me. He's very mean and hurts me but no one believes me. I hope you do. Please write back to me. I really need a friend. I promise I'll do anything you want and I'll listen to anything you say! Please!

Hopefully Your Friend,

Harry Potter'

'Dear Harry,

Hey! I'm in third grade too and I'm from America. Your cousin doesn't sound very nice! Then again I'm not all that nice either. Of course I'll be your friend. We can be best friends and I promise I'll listen to anything you wish to tell me and be there for you in spirit and maybe someday in person. I hope we meet someday. I think we'll be great friends if you share my love of anything horror. Let's promise to never lie to each other and tell each other everything we feel about anything. I could use someone to talk to. Everyone is too scared or weirded out to talk to me. I'm not sure why. A few weird things happen around me from time to time but that's no reason to be scared. Bunch of idiots! They're why I started being mean in the first place! I bet you wouldn't be scared! I would protect you. Even if I'm a girl I'm strong and I would keep you safe. I'll turn you into a horror fanatic like me too. Mail again soon okay?

Your Dear Friend,

Ada Marcoli'

'Dear Ada,

I'm so glad you'll be my best friend! I hope we get to meet someday too! I guess I could try and enjoy horror things; I've never seen a horror movie or read a horror book. I promise I'll always be honest and share my feelings with you. I wouldn't be scared of you. You seem nice to me! I'm a boy but I'm not strong and the other kids are much bigger than me, it's scary sometimes especially when they chase me and beat me up. I bet if you were here you would beat them up for hurting me! I wish you were. They're mean! Weird stuff happens around me a lot too. I wonder why. Uncle says its cause I'm a freak. It makes me feel bad and want to cry when he does. My aunt and uncle are always mean to me but they never hit me. I think they're afraid to touch me cause when they do they pull away really fast and act like I'm diseased. It hurts. I wish somebody loved me. I feel so alone. I don't feel as lonely when you write to me though so that's good! Please mail again soon okay Ara?

Your Best Friend,

Harry'

'Dear Harry,

I hope that they never hit you. What happened to your parents? My parents are…I don't know how to describe them cause they're never here. I don't see them a lot. I hope you eat everyday and that you drink a lot of water everyday because if you don't you get sick and puke. I know. It hurts too so drink lots. Make sure you take care of yourself okay? Mail to me again soon okay? I love zombies the best, sometimes their called infected. I'm sending a horror novel to you. I'll come up with a nickname for you after you tell me how you feel about the book and what your favorite part is! You know I'll love you if you want! Hide it so your relatives don't take it away.

Your Best Friend,

Ada'

'Ada,

Happy Tenth Birthday! It's so cool that our birthdays are only a month apart! Sorry I couldn't buy you a gift again, but I know you love my drawings so I'm sending one with this letter. I hope you like it! It's a drawing of a weeping willow because I know you love those! Next month I'll be ten too! I can't wait! Ten's my favorite number! I just know it'll be a good year! Especially since I have you to talk to. I've felt much happier after talking to you for the past two years. When we grow up we should work together and make some comic books together! You can write the stories for them and I'll draw the pictures! We can write books together too because books have pictures too. I'm glad we're best friends. I came up with a name for you! You can be Virus since the zombies in 'The Umbrella Conspiracy' were infected with the T-virus! Write again soon and send more horror please!

Love,

Panic'

'Panic,

Thanks for the picture! I love it! I found this new manga called 'Descendants of Darkness: Yami no Matsuei' and I just know you'll love it! I think you can relate to poor Hisoka, even though a few of the things that happened to him never happened to you. It's so romantic too! I hope Tsuzuki and Hisoka get together soon! There's lots of blood too! Mwahahahaha! You'll love it. I'm also sending 'Silent Hill'. You'll have to wait for your birthday for the next chapter of my book though. Don't pout cause I know you are Panic! I love you so take care of yourself and be careful. Mail soon Panic!

Love,

Virus'

'Virus!

I'm a wizard! Can you believe it? There was this man called Rubius Hagrid and he came and took me from the Dursley's! You remember the crazy letters I told you they were freaking out about? Hagrid was the one sending them! It's amazing! Diagon Alley was amazing! I can't wait to see Hogwarts! I hope I can make friends there! Of course you'll always be my most precious friend and I'll always love you more than any of my other friends. I wish you could come with me! I bet you're magic too! I hope you are! The snowy owl I sent with my letter is called Hedwig. Isn't she beautiful? I'm so excited I can't even sleep! Hagrid gave Dudley a pigtail! How awesome is that? As soon as I was out of earshot I laughed so hard I'm surprised I didn't burst an organ! Of course there is a down side to all of this…there had to be right? I mean it's one of those too good to be true deals. I'm famous in the wizarding world. It's horrible! You know how nervous I get in crowds! They just swarm! Their like flies on crap! Now I'll never know who's my friend because they want to be famous or who's my friend because they really like who I am! What should I do? This is going to be heartbreaking and horrible I just know it. Great! Now I've gone and depressed myself. Anyway, I drew a picture of you from the photo you sent me! I think it turned out great. I hope you liked the school picture at least because the Dursley's as usual were mean, called me ugly, and threw it out. I really don't like them. At least I have you though. Please mail soon Weepy!

Love,

Sunshine'

'Panic,

I told you to stop calling me Weepy Harry! I'm not weepy in any way and don't play that 'It's short for Weeping Willow' card with me cause I'm not stupid. I love you anyway though. I have to tell you before I forget and have to send two letters again! I'm a witch! I'm going to Salem Academy soon! You're famous? Wow, that sucks for you! Hedwig is very beautiful. I'd never seen an owl before! Well, except for the one that delivered my letter but I didn't get a good look at the stupid barn owl before it took off with my bacon. Next time that horrid bird comes I'm killing it! Take MY bacon will it?! I think not! Maybe the other birds will think twice before taking what's not theirs! I hate animals. I can't believe I HAVE to have a pet. I think I'll get a frog cause it'll gross everyone out and I can just forget about it after feeding it every now and then, all the other ones you have to pay attention to. Honestly I don't understand why having a pet is important. Mirror View Alley was cool too. I know a way you can disguise yourself! What you need to do is dye your hair a cinnamon, brown wear blue contacts, and put make-up over your scar add a little blush and no one will know it's you! You'd be surprised how different you'll look with just a few changes. I love your green eyes though. They are gorgeous you know that? You could be a model! I need to go but mail to me soon! I'm sending the last issue of Descendents and another horror novel. When we finally meet I have something secret and very cool I need to show you. I love you my friend!

Love,

Virus'

'Virus!

I feel used! I'll bet that old man knew what was going on the whole time! You remember my letters about the mystery going on here and the Sorcerer's Stone? Well, we just went down into the pit and nearly got killed rescuing the stone! Those tasks to get to the stone were far too easy to be real protection! There's no way that Dumbledore didn't know what was going on! I'll bet he set up the whole thing! He's not a good person! No matter how much he pretends to be! I feel used and stupid. It's not fair! I wish you were here to hold me and protect me from all of them. I don't think coming here was a good idea at all. This is bad. How much worse do you think it'll get? Please mail to me Virus. I need you to talk to me.

Love,

Panic'

'Panic,

Listen my sweet angel, there is no law that says you have to stay there. You can go to any magical school you want! There is no reason you need to stay there! I'll support you no matter what you decide so think very carefully about what it is you truly want. You have a better chance of finding more information about your parents there but you have a better chance of learning more or just living longer in a different school too. If you feel like he's using you, manipulate him right back! If you chose to stay make him think that you're playing into his hands, glean information and fight back! Fight the power! I'll find a way to come to you. I've been working hard on a way to transfer to Hogwarts and be with you. I'm getting closer everyday. My parents are too wrapped up in work so I could move over there and they'd never notice. I'll be with you soon Love! Mail me!

Love,

Virus'

'Virus,

I can't believe I decided to stay! What the hell was going through my mind? I swear I have bouts of insanity! It happened again! Granted I'm the only one that can speak parseltongue like I said before but Dumbledore could have done something before it got so bad! That smug son of a bitch knew what was going on! I just know it! Wow, I'm becoming as bitter and angry as you. I feel guilty now! That horrible old man is at fault! He's evil I just know it! He thinks I'm stupid just wait until I expose his dumb ass! This whole "Chamber of Secrets" thing was stupid and horrid and he nearly killed Hermione and Ginny! I was kind of hoping Lockheart would have a deadly accident but having his entire memory wiped works too. Maybe I should do that to Voldemort, I mean he can't be much trouble if he's a drooling monkey that doesn't know who he is. I'll just do that next time I come across him, I'm bound to with the way Bumble More is doing things. I wish your infected would eat him! Or the fiend would tear him apart! Mwahahahaha! I'll just stay and wait for you to come. I love you so mail me!

Love,

Panic'

'Panic,

Just be glad vacations started again. Sure it may be horrible with them and they may not feed you properly but at least there no one is trying to kill you right? Just relax at the park and sketch for a bit. I know how much you love that. Draw pictures of what you'd look like goth! I bet you'd be adorable! You look like such an innocent cherub! It would be so awesome! I bet you'd look great with long hair! Not that the 'just got out of bed' look doesn't work for you. I think it looks very good on you but you would look fantastic with long hair. And I bet it would annoy Mrs. Weasley! She seems like the type that would flip. If things continue as planned I should be there for fourth year. I'll meet up with you and we'll buy you a whole new wardrobe that you could keep at my place and change into. Get a hat to hide your growing hair too if you choose to grow it. I actually cut my hair pretty short. It's chin length and uneven and looks messy with fluorescent orange tips. You know how much I love orange. Yes I know it's a strange color to love but it actually looks good with my black hair. You'd probably look good with an emerald green to match your eyes! You look so adorable in my mind! I can't wait to dress you up when I get there! Write soon Love!

Love,

Virus

P.S. I would send Infected after his dumb ass if I could.'

'Virus,

You really think I should grow my hair out? I wonder if there's a spell or potion for that. I'll look for hair spells and work on that. It actually sounds cool! I'm defiantly getting a hat, maybe a beanie. That would work. Or maybe a top hat! (laugh) I love the Fullmetal Alchemist books you sent me by the way! Poor Ed and Al! I think I love Ed. (sigh) He's so smart, brave, and strong. I think you may have turned me gay you know. It's all you and Descendents of Darkness's fault. You knew I was a sucker for romance and you sent that to me. It was worth it though. I just hope no one else finds out. Even more I hope they don't find out I'm leaving the wizarding world after school to become a comic book artist. Can you imagine the mess that would cause? It's a horrible picture, hahaha. I'll just slip away with you into the night… That sounds melodramatic even on my end! Let us hope those idiots never figure it out. Even if they did they couldn't do anything about it other than hound me everyday until I disappear with you. Aunt Marge is coming soon so I'll really need you to mail me to keep me sane. Love you!

Love,

Panic'

'Panic,

Don't be ridiculous you were born gay. Haven't you heard? It's genetic. You were doomed to be gay from the moment of conception. That top hat better have been a joke too you flamboyant imp. You would not look that great in a top hat. Try and find a cure for your eyesight too, or at least transfigure your glasses. Your eyes are too beautiful to hide behind those nerdy coke-bottles. You would look cute with Ed you know. You'd look better with Roy though. I think he'd be more your type, tall, dark, and handsome. Besides he's totally flaming. (laugh) Yes that was a joke and you can laugh at that. I know you already did. I've already got tons of ideas for our first comic series. We could even get the book I've been sending you chapter by chapter published and turn it into a comic later. We'll be the best horror team ever. It'll be so cool! I can't wait to see you next summer. Love you Angel Face!

Love,

Virus'

'Virus,

Shit! I am so fucking screwed! I just found out that there's this murderer, Sirius Black, on the loose that escaped from fucking Azkaban! He was Voldemort's right hand man apparently and he wants revenge against me for bringing down his master. I am so fucked! I wish you were here. At least if you were with me I'd know I was safe. I really wish you were here, I don't feel even remotely safe and this acting is killing me! As soon as you come I'm dropping all masks and clinging to you just so you're warned. I will not leave your side for anything other than bathroom breaks and sleeping in the dorms. I just hope I live that long. Please mail me; it'll calm me down a bit. It's slightly thrilling to be this scared though. Remember that I love you!

Love,

Walking Dead Man'

'Walking-Dead-Man (That's pretty funny Harry),

At least you're modest. You know I love you and I wouldn't mind you clinging. Only you though, anyone else does it and they'll lose a limb. Sweetie, don't worry. Neither the ministry nor Bumble More will let their 'savior' die. You just watch they'll do something stupid and over the top that's totally uncalled for. You just need to relax so I'm sending you 'Only the Ring Finger Knows' and 'City of Bones', its not exactly horror but it's cool. Ring Finger is really romantic so I know you'll love it. Send more art. I'm making a portfolio for you. Your pen name is going to be world famous Babe! No one will even know it was really you. You'll be okay, just like you are every year. Just relax and don't get yourself involved. I love you!

Love,

Virus'

'Virus,

I know this is like the third letter I've complained about Sirius still being on the run because Pettigrew escaped but my relatives are really pissing me off! I just want to shove them in that stupid cupboard and not feed them and see how they like it! They are horrible and stupid and when are you coming? I'm going to cry! I don't like them at all! Please come save me! I want to stay with you! I feel horribly unloved and alone. I haven't had human contact of any kind since the beginning of summer. I am affection starved. I mean I'm not about to go sleeping around or anything but I could use a hug at least! I'm lonely…save me! I love you!

Love,

Sad Man'

'Sad-Man (Little dramatic Harry),

I'll be there on June fifteenth. Relax Love. I'll give you all the hugs you want as soon as I get there. Then we'll go shopping and have fun and nobody will recognize you! You'll have guys lining up for you! Did you know that the wizarding world is very accepting of gays? And men can get pregnant! I know how much you want a family! Now you can get preggers and have one of your very own and shower it with love and life lessons and whatever else it is parents do. So be careful about spreading your legs! Always use a condom. Remember not to have one-night stands and to wait a year into the relationship before having sex. I'll see you in a week! Love you!

Love,

Virus'

Harry read over Virus's last letter again waiting at the park for her eagerly while rolling his eyes at her comments.

"Honestly, was it really necessary to have the sex talk with me at fourteen? Who am I gonna sleep with for crying out loud?" Harry mused aloud.

"You're gorgeous Harry, you never know who would be willing to take advantage of you." A female voice said with a laugh. Harry's head snapped up so fast she was surprised he did not get whiplash. He took in the sight of her memorizing her short black and orange hair, creamy whitish-blue eyes that he was sure were zombie contact lenses and black bags were clear under her eyes, very pale skin, and slim developing body. He noticed that her nails were as crimson as blood and were sharpened into claws and her lips were stained the color of blood. She wore a black shirt that said 'Resident Evil' and had the umbrella corporation logo on it and black jeans.

"Ada?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Course its me Panic! Who else would know what you were talking about?" She told him laughing. He jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Finally! This is the first time we've met in person! Let's go make it special and get lunch together!" He spoke excitedly a truly happy grin nearly splitting his face.

"Sure thing Babe! Then we go shopping and we transform you. This is gonna be great!" She responded just as happily.

"Love you." He said quietly hugging her tightly again fighting the need to cry in his happiness.

"I love you too." She said back just as gently hugging him tightly as well.

TBC…

YR: Wait till you see what I've got cooked up. This'll be great.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: This will be slash (AKA: guy on guy)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I Sirius would not have been killed by drapery. I also do not own anything that you happen to recognize. In fact the only things I own are Ada Marcoli and the basic plot. How sad life is._

_**Repeat: I have warned you so don't get pissy with me if you're too stupid to find something else to read.**_

_RY: As for everyone else, enjoy._

Chapter Two

Harry and Ada were walking together through London arms linked. They were laughing and joking together while the walked.

"Panic my love I have a secret that I must show you when we are alone and done shopping." She whispered in his ear.

"What is it Virus my lady?" Harry whispered back curiously.

"You'll see!" She giggled leading him into a shop called Hot Topic. Harry looked around and grinned.

"Kick ass!" He commented earning himself a laugh from his morbid friend. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and shopping. They ended up in the bookstore stocking up on so many horror books they could hardly carry them and had to call a cab to take them to Ada's new house close to Privet Drive. Harry called the Dursley's and told them that he would not be going back for a while. They just hung up. He sighed and Ada hugged him from behind.

"Let's get you dressed up!" Ada told him with glee. Harry looked pretty good with clothes that fit. He now wore a black shirt with a picture of the fiend from Silent Hill on it and black jeans with chains on them like Ada's. A lot of the clothes they got could be shared between them. When they got home Ada and Harry sat down in the living room together and Ada sighed.

"I don't know if this will work but I think it could help you if it does." Ada said warily handing him a deep black stone. Harry almost dropped it in shock when he felt that it was warm and pulsing like a heart. He would have asked what it was but it melted in his hand and seeped into his skin causing a burning pin that spread to his entire body. He felt like he was suffocating and began to choke. He could not see it but he was changing. His skin paled, his eyes darkened to a green so dark it looked almost black, and his hair became limp and darker than black. Then it all stopped so suddenly it made his head spin and he gasped for breath.

"What was that?What happened?" Harry demanded horsely. Ada grinned at him.

"The nightmare stone has accepted you. I'm not sure what exactly yours does but I have the death stone and I'm still working out what it does. So far I can summon and control zombies of all kinds. Nevermore is a zombie raven. It's really cool. Of course I'm dying slowly and the only thing keeping me alive is a medicine I created called the 'antivirus', I don't know what will happen when I die but I suppose it'll be interesting." She said nonchalauntly.

"The stone is what's killing you?" Harry demanded.

"Yes. Harry we've been talking about this for years. Sure I never told you the cause but there really is nothing we can do about it." Ada told him sternly.

"It'l not fair. I finally get my best friend and she's going to die in a few years." Harry sniffled. Ada smiled gently at him and hugged him.

"We have at least six more years. We'll be ready by then." Ada whispered running her fingers through his silky hair.

"What will happen if you don't get the antivirus in time?" Harry asked barely above a whisper.

"I'll die. Would it make you feel better if I taught you to make the antivirus and how to inject it for me?" Ada inquired seriously.

"Yes." Harry responded quickly.

"Very well then." Ada said softly. They spent the rest of the month figuring out what their gifts were and updating the antivirus.

Ada was having an attack when Pig flew in with a letter. Ada was puking blood into the toilet and Harry injected her with the antivirus since she could not do it herself without injuring herself badly. She calmed enough that she only coughed blood now and then and Harry helped her clean up. Blood got everywhere during her attack and Hary was pretty sure he swallowed some by accident. Ada could not move much and her breathing was labored.

"H-Harry...the special cleaner is under the sink, it should get rid of the blood and kill everything in it. You need to take the antivirus now. It should work for you since you don't have the stone itself. I feel gross help me to the tub." Ada gasped. Harry nodded and injected himself with the antivirus before moving Ada to the tub and filling it for her. She was asleep when he turned to her so he smiled sadly and shook her awake. He was terrified of leaving her alone in her weakened state so he helped her strip and get into the tub. Ada mostly washed herself while Harry scrubbed the bathroom clean. Ada had almost fallen asleep again and sank a bit before Harry helped her sit up.

"No Ada. You can't fall asleep in there. I'll wash your hair and rinse you off." Harry voiced softly pulling the plug on the tub to drain the dirty water and took the shower hose down so he could help her. Ada just grunted groggily and Harry proceeded. After that was done Harry left her in the empty tub to get clothes for her.

After Ada was resting peacefully in bed Harry decided to look at the letter Pig had brought and grinned when he saw Pig was on the verge of being eaten by the annoyed Nevermore, Ada's delivery raven, and Hedwig watching him as though encouraging him to do it.

"Pig come down here and give me the letter or I will let Nevermore eat you." Harry joked. Pig zipped down quickly and Harry took the letter and read it. "So that's why Petunia called to scream at me." Harry mused. Harry did want to go to the Quidditch World Cup but he was very concerned for Ada. He knew she had a ticket for it since she wanted to go with him and his friends but she was ill and probably would be for a while. He also knew Ada was stubborn and would go anyway. He proceeded to Ada's room and woke her gently. "Ada, Ron just owled me and wants to know if he can come pick us up in two days. Are you up to going to the World Cup still." Harry inquired softly

"Yes." Ada groaned. Harry smiled softly and left to reply to Ron and save Pig from Nevermore.

Harry stepped out onto the back porch and pulled out a cegarett and lit it taking a deep puff to calm his racked nerves.

"That's a disgusting habit to get into Love." He heard Ada tell him after she came onto the porch. He looked over at her in time to see her take a swig of beer.

"Like that isn't? Besides, I found a spell that keeps my lungs, teeth, throat, and tongue healthy and keeps me from smelling like the shit. It was originally created by an arsonist to keep him from dying of smoke inhalation. You'll kill your liver and brain with that shit though." Harry replied calmly continuing to smoke.

"Not a chance," Ada scoffed. "I took a potion agaes ago that adapts you to be immune to most poisons, who knew alchohol qualified as poison." She stood next to him with her six pack and continued to drink like a drowning fish.

"When exactly did you become an alchoholic?" Harry asked curiously and in no way patronising.

"Actually it was about two years ago. When I figured out I was dying. Figured 'hey why the hell not'. Not like anyone noticed," Ada confessed. "When'd you become an addict?"

"I prefer the term smoker," Harry laughed. "It was around a year ago. Found some older kids last summer and they introduced me. It calms me down and nobody has noticed that I smoke like a chimney. Not like anyone really cares. Long as I don't do it in public. Good thing I know how to get the smell outta my clothes cause ironically there ain't a spell for that," Harry explained pulling out his second cig. "Want?" He offered her some from his pack. Ada had a pleasant buzz going so she shrugged and took one.

"Swig?" She offered handing him a can. He shrugged and accepted it lighting her cig for her and taking a swig.

"Tastes like piss." Harry cringed.

"Tastes like ass." Ada remarked with her own cringe.

"I think I'll stick with my cigs." Harry decided handing back the can.

"You can keep your crappy cigs." Ada agreed handing him hers and taking the nearly full can back. Ada teased. "What would Sirius say?"

"At this point in my addiction he can say whatever the hell he wants I'm not going to quit." Harry told her with a grin.

"Of course. We should restock before your little friend gets here tomorrow. I know where there's a cute clerk that'll let us buy our shit half price if we flirt with him." Ada told him drinking the last of both cans in her hands.

"Is his name Allen by any chance?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Yeah, why?" Ada responded in surprise.

"Allen's the one that got me smoking. I love flirting with him. He's hot not to mention he makes me fell good about myself." Harry said with a grin.

"Let's head out then." Ada said grinning.

Ada and Harry lay on the living room floor Ada spooning Harry while they watched Resident Evil together. Hedwig and Nevermore were perched on a coat rack nearby and watching as well. It was not truly dark out but it was pitch black in the house because Ada had put up black out curtains and turned off all the lights so that the only light came from the television. They had just gotten to the part where TJ was about to get eaten when the fireplace roared and people started flooing in. They looked up and saw it was the Weasley's that had come in and were gabbing up a storm in their confusion.

"Shut up! It's getting to the good part!" Ada shouted after pausing it so she wouldn't miss TJ getting eaten. Everyone froze and Harry slapped her arm that was wrapped around his waist.

"Ada! Don't be rude! Those are my friends." Harry scolded.

"Well, they shouldn't be interrupting my movie! All of you sit down somewhere." Ada ordered angrily. Harry huffed.

"Ignore her. Please take a seat the movie should be over soon." Harry told them. Ada snorted.

"We got an hour to go Babe. The movies just getting started." Ada told them.

"Love we can't stay for the whole movie! Just until TJ gets eaten okay?" Harry told her looking into her face.

"Fine. But you owe me." Ada told him pouting.

"What? My sunny disposition isn't enough for you?" Harry joked.

"Honey I love you with all my heart but not even you would owe me nothing for stopping my horror movies." Ada told him seriously.

"Gee thanks. Glad to know that I mean so much to you." Harry sighed. Ada hugged him.

"Baby, I would kill for you make no mistake about that, however horror movies are you and me time. Next time we watch a movie your friends better not interrupt." Ada told him firmly.

"Bloody Hell Harry! You didn't tell us you got a girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked up at him in confusion then looked at Ada.

"You mean Ada? She's joining us for the tournament and going to Hogwarts with us this year. I've told you that." Harry said.

"Will you all be quiet! I want to see him die!" Ada hissed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Best listen to her, she has a nasty temper." Harry warned them.

"I am about to go homicidal shut up." Ada warned. They all quieted down and Ada started the movie up again and giggled when TJ was eaten and Rain tried to save him. After they reached a slow point in the movie Harry shut it off and pulled out of Ada's arms to turn on the lights. He noticed that all the Weasley's looked a bit green and terrified. "What's their problem?" Ada asked genuinely curious.

"Well, they are pureblood wizards, I don't think they've ever seen a horror movie before." Harry pointed out innocently.

"Wow! They're missing out!" Ada said out loud.

"You guys, it's okay. It's not real." Harry assured them shaking them out of their stupor.

"That was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen!" Ron said shakily.

"You ain't seen nothing until you watch 'The Thirteen Ghosts'. That one scared even ME." Ada told them. Harry shuddered.

"Never again! You promised you would never make me watch that with you ever again." Harry said shakily.

"Well uh, let's get going. All of you." Arthur said shakily and yet in great fascination.

"Want to know how they make it?" Ada asked Arthur after everyone but George had gone through.

"Yes." Arthur voiced happily. Ada grinned. She liked this man.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: This will be slash (AKA: guy on guy)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I Sirius would not have been killed by drapery. I also do not own anything that you happen to recognize. In fact the only things I own are Ada Marcoli and the basic plot. How sad life is._

_**Repeat: I have warned you so don't get pissy with me if you're too stupid to find something else to read.**_

_RY: As for everyone else, enjoy._

Chapter Three

"Get off me you cow!" Harry cried from his spot beneath Ada who had landed on top of him when they went through the floo.

"What? Who are you calling a cow you beached whale!" Ada cried indignatly. Neither meant it and were only joking though to those watching they appeared to really be arguing. Harry and Ada quickly found after being together for a short while that they loved to argue and never meant any of the insults they threw at each other. Sometimes they even threw punches though it was never hard and neither ever got hurt. They each had their own unique way to end a fight as well. Harry would pretend to cry and Ada would turn her back and ignore him, never usually at the same time though, usually Ada would frantically comfort Harry or Harry would beg for Ada's attention. It was an easy rutine to set up so that their arguments never got out of hand.

"Who are you calling a beached whale? I'll have you know I eat very little and work very hard to keep my body this good looking!" Harry shot back indignantly much to the surprise of the Weasley's that chose to all be in the room and Hermione.

"And it still don't work! You are _still_ the fattest tard I have ever seen!" Ada jibed standing up and pretending to struggle to help Harry up. "You're so fat it would take a tracktor to lift you!"

"It would not! You're so fat when you take a step the entire Earth trembles off the rictor scale!" Harry shot back trying very hard not to laugh.

"Harry! That's no way to talk to a lady." Arther scolded playfully having caught on. Harry and Ada's lips twitched in almost grins almost breaking the false seriousness.

"What lady? She ain't no lady! She's a planet. She's so fat she has her own gravitational pull!" Harry cried pointing at Ada who bit the end of his finger and hit the back of his head, not hard of course. "Ow! Did you see that? Abuse! I am mentally damaged now!"

"You were mentally damaged long before I got ahold of you!" Ada protested.

"No I wasn't! I _was_ perfect in every way but then you came and now I am ruined." Harry sighed dramatically.

"Yeah because fanboyism is totally normal." Ada snorted.

"Of course it is." Harry said biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Fanboyism?" Fred asked curiously a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh no! Don't you dare Ada!" Harry protested seriously. Ada ignored him grinning.

"Why dear Lad did you not know that Harry here has a thing for bad boys?" Ada asked smirking. Harry takled her to the floor.

"I DENY EVERYTHING! YOU LIE!" Harry cried trying to cover her mouth. Ada just laughed and flipped them so Harry was pinned to the floor.

"Why he used to have the biggest crush on Roy Mustang. He was a much older man in the military with an adventurous tendancy. He often fought in battles and won. Though he could never beat Harry's other crush Scar. An escaped fellon that we don't know the real name of and Harry grew very attatched to though he was rather aloof and-" She was cut off when a bright red Harry finally managed to flip them.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Harry practically wailed.

"I said no such thing! I said I wouldn't tell about your _other_ crush. Y'know the one that-" She was cut off again by Harry slapping his hands over her mouth.

"We are getting off the subject or I swear I will never ever cook for you again Ada." Harry said harshly. Ada nodded wide-eyed.

"Harry can cook?" Ron asked surprised.

"We simply must hear-" Fred began.

"Of these other crushes-" George continued.

"That our dear Harry-" Fred.

"Has had." George.

"No! Never again! They were childhood crushes and will never happen again! Right Love my life?" Harry asked Ada sweetly removing his hands.

"Only if you make me lasagna." Ada told him grinning.

"Need I list off the crushes you have had my Corruption?" Harry reminded. He liked that name, he'd call her that more often.

"Not at all my Purity. For you are my only love now." Ada insisted quickly, filing the name away for later use.

"I'd better be! It'll be a cold day on the Sun before I share you." Harry told her with a grin. They did love each other very much, maybe not as lovers but certainly no less, maybe more. It would certainly be impossible to tell.

"Perhaps. We should move on." Ginny inturrupted a bit melencholy.

"Fuckin' three A.M.! Why in the seven depths of hell am I awake at this hour? God my fuckin' head!" Ada griped following the group of Weasley's at a slower pace with Harry by her side. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten cocked off your ass last night. If you had stayed sober like I asked you to you would not have a hangover right now." Harry scolded.

"But Allen got me that bottle of self-replenishing rum. Y'know I love rum." Ada said licking her lips. Harry rolled his eyes at her and poked her in the side.

"Look, I've managed to stay off my smokes since we got to the Weasley's even though Allen was amazing enough to get me a self-replenishing pack of ciggs so you could at least try to stay sober..." Harry lectured before noticing she was fishing through her messenger bag. "You brought your crappy rum didn't you." It was not a question.

"You know I did, why do you always ask?" Ada snapped back.

"Hope that you wouldn't. Stop fishing for the rum and pay attention." Harry hissed.

"Sheesh! Will you just smoke already? You've been nothing but a bitch since we got here." Ada griped silently cheering in triumph when her fingers closed around the neck of the glass rum bottle. Harry sighed in defeat hoping no one saw as Ada took a massive swig.

"I'll smoke when we manage to get away." Harry promised grabbing her arm gently letting her know they were going to catch up to the others. She closed the bottle, put it away, and allowed Harry to drag her off now that she was awake. No one seemed to notice that they had been straggling. Harry saw Cedric and what must have been his father talking to Arther.

"Ah that must be Harry Potter! Bit of a rough bit my son beating you in quidditch last year." The man that must have been Cedric's father, who I seem to have forgotten the name of, boasted causing Harry to resist the urge to laugh and Ada to roll her eyes. Sports meant nothing to either of them and Harry only did it for fun. Cedric approached the two with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that Harry." Cedric said sincerely. Harry grinned.

"That's alright. Be glad your father is so proud." Harry insisted happily. Ada rolled her eyes.

"Proud in an understatement Purity." Ada joked.

"Don't be aweful Corruption." Harry insisted pushing her slightly though he wore a smile. Cedric watched the two with a light smile, they were so comfortable with each other and Cedric admired that.

"Grab on guys it's almost time." Arthur announced. Ada and Harry crinkled their noses at the old moldy boot.

"I swear if I get a disease from this I'll be pissed." Ada hissed.

"Love, you're already diseased, may as well." Harry said lightly patting her hand after taking it.

"Right." Ada replied with a smile. Harry seemed to be adjusting a little better to her coming death. Joking was a start. Ada threaded her fingers with Harry who squeezed her hand and gave a slightly shaky smile.

TBC...

**Attention:** Okay so I changed my mind and now I'm having trouble. I need you readers to help me by voting for the best pairing for this particular story.

**Sirius/Harry**

**Remus/Harry**

**Snape/Harry**

**Remus/Snape/Sirius/Harry**

Please vote. I am having a slight mealtdown because of this. The pairing won't truly be initiated until seventh year but there will be 'moments' between each coupling that happens to be in the lead when I decided to put in a little fluff. Though Harry will be innocent of the moment and unaware while Ada laughs her ass off. Please save me from my mental mealtdown and vote! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning: This will be slash (AKA: guy on guy)**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I Sirius would not have been killed by drapery. I also do not own anything that you happen to recognize, Silent Hill or Resident Evil. In fact the only things I own are Ada Marcoli and the basic plot. How sad life is._

_**Repeat: I have warned you so don't get pissy with me if you're too stupid to find something else to read.**_

_RY: As for everyone else, enjoy._

Chapter Three

As soon as the Portkey dumped them on the hill before the campgrounds for the wizards and witches Ada stood, turned heel, doubled over, and threw up. Harry still slightly dazed and noxious rushed over and held her hair out of her face as she regurgitated her breakfast. Swallowing his own urge to puke Harry took a breath and tried to sooth her.

"You okay Love?" Harry asked softly.

"'M fine…just give me a minute." She gasped out disgustedly. She _really_ hated throwing up but she had a sensitive stomach.

"Whoa, you alright there kids?" Arthur asked in concern. Harry looked over and nodded with a strained smile. He also hated it when someone puked. It was rather gross. Ada took a breath and sat up shakily.

"Okay, I'm done." Ada announced to the worried crowd they had come with. Harry reached into his bag and gave her a bottle of cold water knowing it would help her stomach settle. Ada gulped it down and let Harry help her up. Harry watched her with concern so she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and grinned toothily at him. "Love my dove I am well."

"Are you alright Ada dear?" Arthur asked concerned. "Those portkeys can be a bit much."

"I'm alright. C'mon let's go! We'll go on an advencha!" Ada cried with an australian accent. Harry rolled his gorgious dark green eyes.

"I hate it when you use that silly accent." Harry groaned elbowing her slightly.

"It was pretty good." Cedric complimented with a smile.

"Oh! Don't encourage her!" Harry complained.

"Too late mate! Ah'm encouragable." Ada spoke again with her australian accent.

"For crying out loud woman! You're from Concord! Act like it." Harry complained throwing his arms in the air and joining the laughing group.

"Ah don' wanna!" Ada cried following after Harry as they all turned into the wizard camp grounds. Looking around and seeing all the amazing things going on Harry and Ada locked eyes.

"I bet you every one of them would die if they had to _actually_ rough it." Harry voiced in general.

"It would not surprise me in the least." Hermione answered next to the two causing Ada and Harry to grin at her.

"I don't think any of them have gone a single day doing everything without magic." Ada stated her own opinion.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Wizards are _very_ lazy." Harry sighed with a pitying look at the bustling magic folk.

"I don't know how muggles survive without magic." Ron commented joining in the conversation as they all walked to the designated spot.

"Muggles are actually very adaptable. I think it's cause they don't have magic that it's easy for them to survive and adapt to so many different changes." Ada put forth.

"It's true. Muggles are quite amazing if you really get down to it." Hermione agreed.

"Then again all of us are just human and the human race in general has lived quite a while despite it's own self-destructive nature." Harry said matter-o-factly.

"Dusgusting useless mortals." Ada snorted.

"Oh don't start again." Harry complained.

"Start-" Fred began.

"What?" George finished.

"The human race is nothing more than a plague on this planet. It's like a virus multiplying sickeningly fast and destroying everything in it's path. The human race is the only animal on the planet that takes more than they need and destroys more than is necissary." Ada explained.

"Says the woman that loves to blow things up on purpose." Harry put in sighing. Fred and George laughed.

"She has a point. Humans are the most destructive species." Hermione said.

"Are you forgeting that we _are_ human?" Ron put in.

"Thank you!" Harry cried throwing his arms up in the air. Hermione, Ada, and Fred rolled their eyes.

"Look, we're not saying we're going to go out and destroy the human race now. That would take an impossible amount of time and energy and even then we would not kill everyone." Fred voiced.

"The human race is like a bunch of roaches like that. They **just **_**won't**_** die**." Ada complained.

"Come on, the human race is not that bad." George voiced for once on the opposite side of his brother.

"Correction; a few of the human race are not that bad. The human race in general is just horrid." Hermione voiced Ada and Fred nodding in agreement.

"We're here kids." Arthur inturrupted before Ginny joined in and the arguement got more heated than annoyed conversation. They came upon a rather small looking tent and Harry looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry Love my dove, it's probably bigger inside." Ada whispered in his ear. Harry nodded with a trusting smile. "You're so cute." Harry blushed and smiled wider. It was not often anyone complimented how he looked or even touched him other than to hurt so he was glad to lean into Ada while her arm was around his shoulders. Harry did not get physical contact very much before Ada came though now he loved it. They stepped inside the tent and Ada was right, it was much bigger inside. There was plenty of room for everyone including a kitchen. Ada grinned. "Will you make something to eat?" Ada pleaded with Harry. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled.

"What did you have in mind Dear?" Harry asked surprising Ginny, Hermione, and Arthur who were close enough to hear.

"You can cook?" Arthur asked delightedly.

"Of course. It's this one here that sets cerial on fire." Harry said chuckling at Ada's disgruntled look.

"It was only once and a complete accident." Ada huffed causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh.

"How did you set cerial on fire?" Ginny asked with a laugh.

"I wanted a warm breakfast and I though if I put cerial in water with oatmeal it would make cocoa puff flavored oatmeal." Ada said blushing. Hermoine, Ginny, and Arthur burst out laughing and Harry had a hand over his mouth trying to cover his own laughter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. I'm so glad my misfortune amuses you. _Anyway_ let's have spaghetti." Harry nodded stepping into the kitchen area his eyes still gleaming with laughter. He began checking for all he needed and nodded mostly to himself.

"Dear, there's no watter could you go and get some for me?" Harry asked handing the hovering Ada a pot.

"From _where_ exactly Honey?" Ada asked with a quirked eyebrow. Arthur stepped in while everyone else was getting settled and such.

"There's a well not far from here. It's just to the left when you step out. Be careful, would you like the twins to go with you?" Arthur spoke kindly.

"Thanks but I'll be fine." Ada replied.

"I wish you would take them with you Virus." Harry pleaded worry clear in his beautiful eyes. Ada smiled resignedly.

"Yes Panic my honey." Ada told him twisting out of the way when he went to swat her arm a crimson blush staining his cheeks. "Hey, Fred and George! If you want dinner help me get some water." Ada called leaving the tent. Fred and George followed after quickly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Honestly." He huffed causing Arthur to laugh. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny were off in some corner arguing and Arthur sat down in the kitchen area watching Harry quietly for a short while.

"Harry, how long have you know Ada?" Arthur asked curiously, the way they interacted it was as though they had known each other for years.

"She and I have been best friends since we were eight. She knows everything there is to know about me, even more sometimes. I think she may know me better than I know myself. I think I know quite a lot about her too. He favorite things, her most hated things, her behaviors and reasonings. I know bad things about her and good things. I love her more than I could describe, faults and all. I know she loves me too. She knows everything about me and she even loves every fault that I have just as much as she loves the things that are good." Harry explained softly a content smile on his face as he pulled out everything he would need and began to prepare the sauce starting with the tomatoes. Arthur smiled understandingly at him.

"Now Harry you havn't 'done it' with her have you?" Arthur asked seriously and in his father voice. Harry squeaked blushing bright red stopping the movement of his hand just in time to keep from stabbing himself.

"No! Sorry, no." Harry sputtered an entirely new shade of red coming into existance on his face, neck, and ears. Arthur chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask, you know we care about you." Arthur said chuckling. Harry continued cooking the blush fading to just his face and a smile appearing on his face.

"I know, thank you for caring but I think Ada and I are a bit young. Besides you _can_ love someone without it being...sexual. I once knew this couple that loved each other more than anyone, but they never actually had sex. They did have other partners though." Harry said the entire conversation keeping the blush on his face.

"I suppose so. You have had 'the talk' right?" Arthur asked curiously. Harry blushed to his neck and ears again and squeaked.

"Y-yes. It was incredibly embarrasing so please don't provide your own version! That was more about the human body than I ever intended to know at this age." Harry managed to get out trying to focus on cooking, Ada had already provided 'the talk' both the male on male and male on female version for him, much to his own embarrasment and dismay. Arthur could not help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Harry." Arthur told him still chuckling. The conversation turned to a less embarrasing topic and they only conversed a few more minutes before Ada, Fred, and George stepped in cheerfully.

"Short distance my hind quarters!" Ada cried frustatedly causing Fred and George to laugh and Arthur to look at her sheepishly.

**TBC...**

**YR: Okay so that's done. Okay so far votes are.**

**Sirius/Harry - 0**

**Remus/Harry - 0**

**Snape/Harry - 0**

**Remus/Snape/Sirius/Harry - 5**

**YR: **_**That**_** is an incredible landslide. Thank you all for voting. Now I just need one to three more voting sessions though this will simply be for who Harry has his first 'moment' with and who he should have had a crush on first. Example**_**:**_

_**Moment**_

**Sirius/Harry**

**Remus/Harry**

**Snape/Harry**

_**Crush**_

**Sirius/Harry**

**Remus/Harry**

**Snape/Harry**

**Try to set it up like that if you can. Thank you for you time! I **_**really**_** appreciate that you've taken the time to read this so please take the time to vote too.**


	5. Chapter 5

YR: Srry 4 teh long wait!

Harry: Why are you doing that?

YR: Wut?

Harry: THAT!! (points at screen)

YR: Ain't nuttin'!

Harry: Stop it! (pushes Yami Ryo off chair)

YR: (shouts indignantly)

Harry: We're moving on! You made them wait long enough! Siri! Disclaimer!

Sirius: Yami Ryo owns nothing but Ada. That's sad! What happened to that granola bar that one kid gave her?

Harry: She already ate it...

YR: (sad sigh as stomach grumbles)

Sirius: She really is a 'starving artist'...

_**Warning: This will be slash (AKA: guy on guy) And drug and alcohol abuse.**_

_**Repeat: I have warned you so don't get pissy with me if you're too stupid to find something else to read.**_

YR: As for everyone else, enjoy.

Chapter 5

Ada insisted on Harry walking between her and Hermione with their arms linked. Ron somehow got roped in and had his arm linked with Hermione. Harry still was not quite sure how it came to pass but Hermione and Ron seemed very pleased about it and he was not about to complain since he was linked with Ada and having his friends so close made him feel happy. They were all walking on their way up to their seats.

"You know Percy is a bit off in the head." Ada remarked quietly. She had not really taken much notice of Percy until he started practically swooning at the ministry officials. Harry gaped in horror at her.

"Ada that's not polite." Harry scolded softly. Ada smirked.

"You'll make a great mom, and wife with that cute little bum of yours." Ada told him making him blush.

"Ada stop it. Are you drunk again?" Harry hissed finally noticing the faint rum on her breath.

"No, I'm only a bit buzzed. You know I wanted to watch the game with you, even if Quidditch bores me to tears." Ada assured him with a caring smile. Harry bit his bottom lip unsurely.

"Really?" Harry asked looking at her with wide adorable vulnerable eyes. Ada grinned at how cute he looked.

"Of course. Honey, I'm here for you. I will admit I am selfish and I wanted to be with you instead of just getting short letters that are mostly one-sided since we couldn't share real conversation but I'm here now and for the most part I intend to take care of you." Ada told him lovingly. Harry smiled lovingly at her and dropped his head onto her shoulder. Ironically enough they were both the same exact height so it was not that awkward or hard to do.

"Thank you Ada. I love you very much. I'll take care of you too. I'll cook, clean, and take care of you when you're sick." Harry replied softly closing his eyes trusting Ada completely to lead him despite Hermione still having his other arm.

"And I will protect, provide, and support you to the best of my ability. But if you get sick you're fucked." Ada said seriously for the most part but in a joking tone when she mentioned him getting sick.

"Hey!" Harry cried jokingly pinching her elbow without even opening his eyes or shifting very much at all. Hermione noticed that they were beginning to have a private moment and slipped off with Ron and Ginny ahead with Arthur and Percy. Fred and George were hanging back.

"Stop it." Ada laughed pinching him back. "I mean it though Harry. You've been taking care of everyone and forced to protect them. I'm going to protect you now. You won't have to fight very hard with me around. Though even if you do all you need to do is fall asleep." Ada spoke seriously.

"Hush Dear, I don't want anyone to know I can't sleep anymore just yet." Harry told her quietly.

"Well, when they find out we'll say we were forced into signing blood contracts. No one will question it and it's not really illegal despite being dark."

"Was it really a blood contract Dear?"

"I'm not entirely sure Honey. The way the stones work it has me thinking they are. Contracts require we give something in exchange for the power it gives, I loose my life and you lost your ability to sleep safely."

"I wasn't sleeping very well anyway, thanks to the stone I don't need to sleep and so I don't have to deal with the nightmares the dementors gave me."

"I'm sorry I gave you the contract without asking first." She let out a pained sigh. "But I...I want so badly to protect you and keep you safe. It was a huge leap of faith and I'm sorry I took away your dreams. I'm selfish and more than anything I want you to live a long happy safe life. It was the only way I could make absolutely sure you would live." She gazed into his wide deep green eyes sincerely and sadly. Harry smiled understandingly gracing her with a beautiful smile.

"I know Ada. I'll probably do the same for you."

"What?" Ada asked a bit of fear creeping into her voice.

"Ada...I'm selfish too. If I find a way, whether you like it or not I'll make you live." Ada turned fierce eyes on Harry locking her eyes on his own determined ones.

"I will have your word here and now that you _will NOT_ sacrifice yourself in any way to keep me alive nor force me into immortality." Harry looked away pursing his full ruby red lips together in a thin line. Ada stopped and grabbed his face forcing his eyes to look into hers. "I want your word Harry. You know I fear immortality more than anything and a life at the cost of yours is no life at all. I want it now." She hissed fiercely. Harry raised a hand and cupped the hand that held his chin tears welling in his eyes.

"Please Ada..."

"Harry I can't let you do it. I want your word, on whatever you cherish most that you will not sacrifice yourself in _any_ way to keep me alive or curse me with immortality." Harry nodded allowing a single tear to fall.

"I give my word on my own eyes that I will not sacrifice myself in any way to keep you alive or curse you with immortality." Harry spoke quiet and solemn.

"Thank you Harry." Ada told him sincerely kissing his forehead softly. "Sealed with a kiss. You break it and you'll lose those pretty eyes." Ada warned a slight glow emanating from both of them. Harry nodded sadly hugging his best friend tightly. "Let's head to the stands."

Harry sighed exasperatedly as he shook Ada awake. He smiled a little at her glad she at least feigned interest the first half of the game. He knew she did not really like sports of any kind unless they were gore filled battles to the death using deadly and sharp weapons. That's why she loved gladiators.

Ada woke quickly completely confused about what was going on.

"Yay purple team!" Ada cried still half-asleep. Harry frowned rolling his eyes.

"You dumb-ass. There was no purple team. If you're gonna feign interest at least get the colors right." Harry scolded her. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Honey." She replied.

"Let's go before the others realize that you slept through most of it." Harry told her shaking his head. Ada yawned and hopped up out of her seat to stand beside Harry. Harry linked her arm in his and they walked together with the Weasleys' back to the tent. Harry began cooking another meal again and Ada lay against the side of the stove for warmth and listened to Harry's humming.

**TBC...**

**YR: Okay so that's done and only two have voted a second time so fuck that. I'll just work it out on my own and I'm going to totally mess with all of you so HAH! No I lurv you guys, I'll still mess with you but it's mostly for my own entertainment, and because Harry's just too CUTE to resist what I have in mind. I think you'll like it anyway and if you don't oh well, at least I got **_**my**_** entertainment.**


	6. Chapter 6

YR: Okay Harry-Baby could you do the disclaimer.

Harry: Don't call me that. (pouts)

Remus: Wait what are you going to do this chapter about?

Sirius: Ya! And when am I going to get to snog my Harry senseless.

Harry: Siri! (blushes)

Severus: He's not just yours Black! He belongs to Remus and I as well. (wraps a possessive arm around Harry's slim waist)

YR: (watching with a pervy grin)

Sirius: Only on the weekends you greasy git!

Harry: Siri! I told you not to be so mean! (very displeased frown)

Remus: Really now you're acting like children! Harry come along let's leave the kids to their silly arguments and go to that nice sushi bar you love.

Harry: (beams) Okay! (wiggles out of Severus hold and runs off with Remus)

YR: Damn, I was hoping it would escalate. Anyway you idiots do the disclaimer since Harry ran off with Remmy.

Sirius: YR doesn't own shit! Snape you smarmy git! It's your fault Harry ran off!

Severus: It most certainly is not!

YR: This is gonna go on for a while here's the fic.

^.^.^.^.^.^

Harry smiled at Ada who had fallen asleep at his feet against the stove. He shook his head. One day she was going to fall asleep somewhere truly dangerous. He moved to shake her awake when the sound of screams startled him and woke her. Ada was in a crouched position looking like a wild animal liable to rip something limb from limb. Harry stood quickly and looked to Arthur who was leaving the tent to check the commotion.

"Ada whatever is going on cannot possibly be good. What will we do?" Harry voiced worriedly.

"Whatever is happening I vowed I would protect you and I will." Ada promised. Harry smiled in guilty relief. He really did wish to be protected rather than protecting others. Arthur came back looking frantic.

"Death Eaters are attacking! Everyone quickly." Arthur assured trying to get everyone out. Ada gained a furious look.

"Who are Death Eaters?" Harry asked innocently drawing Ada's attention. Her eyes softened and she gained a patient smile.

"Death Eaters are Volepant's lap dogs. Think Hitler's natzi.(spell check says I'm wrong but doesn't give me a correction please let me know)" Ada told him. Harry looked horrified.

"But that's so awful!" Harry cried miserably.

"Racism is never pleasant." Ada said crossly exiting the tent with determination. Harry followed quickly behind. They spotted the Death Eaters torturing the muggles from the entrance and Ada looked furious while Harry looked slightly ill.

"They will surly kill them. What will you do?" Harry asked softly. Ada held out her right arm in front of her palm up and snapped her fingers the sound echoing across the camping grounds causing all movement to cease as though knowing something was coming.

"Close your eyes my angel you do not need to see this." Ada told Harry softly. Harry nodded.

"Anything for you my demon." Harry responded shutting his eyes tightly. Everyone could feel something threatening coming though they were unsure if it were evil of not just that they must beware. Suddenly the sound of beating wings reached everyones ears and all began to look around frantically afraid of what would happen. It was thunderous as the noise closed in, it was far more than one pair of beating wings. There must have been thousands! Someone shrieked pointing up at the sky as a black cloud amassed nearby and closed in on them fast. Like a waterfall the black cloud plunged upon the frantic Death Eaters and screams of fear and pain rose as the now obvious flock of crows and ravens began to rip them apart little by little. A few apparated away quickly but those unlucky enough to have been caught in the flocks' path were ripped apart.

Harry shook uncontrollably his eyes squeezed shut, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, and his hands covering his ears desperately trying to drown out the screams.

"Ada...please stop." Harry pleaded a few tears slipping out. Ada heard and felt a horrible guilt squeeze her heart. She quickly brought up her hand again and snapped the sound echoing again. The flock screeched together before turning and flying away just as quickly as they came. Ada turned and hugged Harry's shaking form close and he clung to her as though she were the last thing left solid and alive in the world.

"I'm sorry my love. I did not mean for things to go so far. I simply wanted to scare them. The Flock went beyond my control, though I would be lying if I said I did not believe they deserved that." Ada said softly a guilty tone in her voice. Harry nodded, he was terrified and angry but he loved Ada deeply and would always forgive her faults.

"Are they infected." Harry asked pitifully. Ada frowned and looked to the cooling corpses.

"Yes, however they should not reanimate for another forty-eight hours." Ada replied. Harry bit his lip and squeezed her closer. Ada nodded in understanding.

"I will kill them before they come back." Ada said softly kissing him gently on the forehead. After the screams had subsided and the panic had slowed Arthur found them still hugging not far from the Death Eaters' corpses.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

"We don't know. These birds came out of nowhere and just..." Harry trailed off hoping not to lie anymore. Ada was always a skilled liar and picked up.

"It was rather gruesome. They ate the Death Eaters and just took off. We don't know what happened." Ada said so believably the only one that knew she was lying was Harry and only because he knew the truth. Arthur grimaced looking at the mangled corpses and ushered the two away.

"Don't worry children we'll take care of the mess." Arthur assured. Ada held tightly to Harry.

"No more Ada. Please, not again." Harry pleaded tears falling from his beautiful eyes. Ada remained silent.

"I can't promise you that. I will protect you, even at the cost of others. I am entirely selfish." Ada said softly. Harry nodded helplessly and clung tighter to the girl he knew loved him completely. Even if she was slightly malicious in her love he knew he would fade without it. After all she was kind to him so maybe he could teach her to be kinder to others.

^.^.^.^.^.^

Harry: That was so very morbid. (nibbling on sushi)

Remus: Harry's right Yami, that was incredibly morbid of you.

Severus: When can more people die?

Remus & Harry: O.o Severus!

YR: Lol, soon Sev soon. Remember to review because I lurv you!


	7. Chapter 7

YR: Okay so I'm trying to keep up with this one since a lot of people seem to like it.

Sirius: They do?

YR: (glares) Yes they do.

Sirius: Why?

YR: (glares harder) You know what?! No Harry Lubbin's for you!

Sirius: (wails) NOOOOOOO I NEEEEEED HARRY!!!

YR: Should a thought of that before now shouldn't you!

Sirius: I'm sorry!

YR: Mwahahahaha!!

Remus: (sighs) Yami Ryo does not own Harry Potter, Silent Hill, or Resident Evil or anything you happen to recognize.

Chapter...Who cares anymore? Just be glad I'm writing it.

Ada lay in a train compartment with Harry laying on top of her so that he was listening to her heartbeat. Ron and Hermione sat across from them used to these displays by then. Ada hummed a lullaby while combing her fingers through his hair. Ron seemed to be watching them rather intently before finally speaking.

"What's up with your eyes?" Ron asked suddenly looking directly at Ada. Hermione's jaw dropped at the rude question and Harry only moved his head so he was looking up at her eyes as well. Ada grinned.

"You know I'm surprised nobody asks more often. I have a special kind of illness that makes my eyes look this way." Ada told him honestly grinning. Harry stiffened slightly though none but Ada noticed. Hermione became curious.

"Really? Can't the healers get rid of it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, I'll have this illness for the rest of my life." Ada said flippantly rubbing Harry's back as he began to shake a little.

"What house do you think you'll get in?" Harry asked changing the subject quickly. Ada easily accepted this.

"Gryffindor. I have to be with my angel after all." Ada told him. Harry smiled.

"No way. You'll be a Slytherin." Harry said with certainty. Ron laughed.

"I don't know every time I see her she has some book or another with her I think she'd end up in Ravenclaw." Ron said nodding. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron fantasy and horror novels don't get you into Ravenclaw, she's going to be a Hufflepuff. She hasn't left Harry's side for anything short of going to the bathroom and once she gets it in her head to do something she doesn't stop until it's either done or someone's lost a limb." Hermione said with conviction. Ada rolled her eyes.

"No way, I have to be a Gryffindor and no hat is going to tell me otherwise. Who else is going to scare people away from my sweet little angel if not me?" Ada questioned raising an eyebrow at them. Harry laughed lightly.

"No you'll end up in Slytherin cause you can be pretty damn sneaky when you want to be." Harry said teasingly. Ada smiled and kissed his forehead.

"That's what you think but watch, I'll trick the hat if I have to." Ada told him with certainty.

"We'll just see when we get there." Harry replied with a beautiful smile.

YR: Okay, that's the chapter. Now how about votes for what house Ada goes into. Think hard about what house you think she would fit best in and let me know what house you would like to see her in.

Harry: Why are you letting them vote for it?

YR: I thought it might be interesting.

Harry:...Are you even gonna use the votes?

YR: Of course I am don't be silly.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami Ryo: Okay so another chapter has come and the votes have been tallied.

Harry: Sooo...

Yami Ryo: ….

Sirius: (rolls his eyes) Where is Ada going to be woman!?

Yami Ryo: Don't question me child! You'll find out soon enough!

Remus: Okay before this gets out of hand. Yami Ryo does not own previously mentioned things.

Chapter....Holy crap! This is still going?

The small group of four stood before the lake looking at the tiny boats.

"I'm not going in that." Ada said firmly. Harry shrugged and latched onto her arm turning with her to go to the horseless carriage.

"Wait! Hagrid just said you had to go with them." Hermione protested.

"Oh leave 'em alone Mione. They're not hurtin anybody." Ron sighed following after the two. Hermione huffed.

"You should do as you're told!" Hermione protested. Ada snorted.

"Ya, like you have any room to talk." Ada said peevishly. Hermione's face went red as Ron and Harry laughed at her. She however did not speak again as they piled into the horseless carriage.

"How long does this ride take?" Ada asked.

"About ten minutes." Harry answered softly snuggling into her side much like a cat. Ada smiled at him and pet his hair drawing an actual purr from him. Ron and Hermione looked startled by that but Ada was not bothered at all.

"Shall we sing a song?" Ada asked. Harry groaned.

"Not right now. Maybe later." Harry said yawning cutely. Ada grinned at how adorable he was and ruffled his hair a little earning a groan of protest. "You poopy." Ada laughed.

"How very insulting my Love. I think I might cry." Ada said humorously. Harry pinched her thigh.

"Stop talking and be a good pillow." Harry complained. Ada shook her head in amusement but stopped talking. After they arrived Professor McGonagall seemed rather peeved with them so Ada followed behind the woman quietly trying to keep her grin from being seen. Harry had waved and followed his other friends inside.

The waiting with the first years for the most part was boring but she did manage to convince them that they would be fist-fighting a boggart in order to earn their places in Hogwarts. She also convinced them somehow that she was Tim the Enchanter. Do not ask how, kids are beyond gullible. When she was finally called to sit under the singing rag-hat she debated on whether or not she might get a disease from it but she was already dying so she shrugged and put it on but refused to sit on the stool. Just to be difficult.

-Ah, I see you happen to be rather clever- The hat began until Ada sent him an image of him burning and her dancing around the ashes as he screamed.

"That shall be your fate should you put me anywhere but Gryffindor. You will die." Ada threatened causing the hat to squeak knowing she really would do it.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" The hat cried out attempting to jump off of her head. Ada smirked and sauntered over to her dear grinning Harry. She sat down and managed to pull him into her lap.

"Told you Love my light." Ada said with a smirk. Harry shook his head with a grin.

"How could I have doubted you Love my dark." Harry said softly. Ron snorted and Hermione shook her head. The sorting continued after a short awkward silence.

Yami Ryo: Okay there's the update. I have other fics to do too so...

Harry: Aw! I thought you were going to make this one longer.

Yami Ryo: I did too but I just don't feel up to it.

Harry: Fine.


End file.
